Christmas Party
by LostForever06
Summary: A fic about a christmas party gone wrong. The pairings are SasukeXKarin and a brief SasukeXSuigetsu. There are some grapic materials in this fic so be warned! Lemon. Alcohol is mentioned.


**So it has been a while, a long while since I wrote a fic. A lot has changed and so I really do not go on this website anymore. Recently I had some free time and I just wanted to write a fic for the hell of it. Anyway hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of it.**

Regular talking

_Thoughts_

Lights of green and red dance around the room. Music blasts in the background, people mingle, drink, and dance. All of this is only background noise to the raven as he sets his eyes on one person standing a few feet away. Perhaps it is the alcohol in his system or perhaps the teenage hormones screaming to let them out after seventeen years of imprisonment. Whatever logical reason behind the sudden attraction does not stop Sasuke from approaching his red-haired teammate. Karin smiles as she sees Sasuke walking towards her. He stops inches away from her, bodies dangerously close. Leaning his hand against the wall next to her, he smirks.

"Like what you see Sasuke-kun?" asks Karin innocently, looking up to meet those beautiful black eyes.

Leaning in closer the raven whispers in Karin's ear, "I do."

"Then perhaps I can give you a better view of what's underneath." with that said she takes Sasuke's hand from the wall and starts leading him down the hallway.

Juugo and Suigetsu catch their two fellow teammates walking by them without so much as a glance back. Raising their eyebrows, the two boys look at each other.

"What do you suppose they will do?" asks Juugo curiously.

"What do you think dumb ass," answers his blue-haired teammate coming off more angry than intended without realizing it. It irks Suigetsu to no end knowing that Karin will be sharing intimacy with _his _Sasuke.

"Oh to be young again eh Madara?" asks Zetsu catching a glance at the two teenagers making their way down the hallway and disappearing into Karin's bedroom.

Madara ignores his comrade and glares towards the empty hallway. He pushes the woman hanging drunkenly around his neck and gets up from the couch.

"Where are you going?"

"None of your business," snaps Madara walking away from the man.

Sasuke's white shirt hangs loosely off his shoulder as he continues to kiss Karin on her lips. He leans in even more, pressing the other teen against the door, and deepening the kiss. Karin reaches out for Sasuke's belt and undoes it. Then she removes the rest of his shirt letting it fall to the ground. Just as quickly Sasuke unzips the back of her skin tight dress letting the red material hit the ground as well. Suddenly, he picks her up and lays her on top of the bed. Karin does not get a chance to recuperate as the raven once again locks their lips, but this time immediately explores with his tongue. Moaning from the pleasure of his sudden persistence she runs her fingers through his locks. They stop to catch their breath only for Sasuke to remove his pants and boxers. Immediately Karin blushes a deep crimson as she takes in Sasuke's size.

"Like what you see?" Sasuke mocks, smirking.

All the red-head can do is nod. _Holy shit he's huge! _

"Are you going to just stare all night or do I have to strip you myself?"

"Oh! N-No. Sorry," stutters Karin. She unclips her bra and removes it. Then she takes off her underwear and discards both items on the floor.

Leaning back onto the bed they once again share a kiss and their tongues fighting for dominance. Taking his lips away from her mouth, Sasuke moves down her jaw, then her neck leaving a hot trail. He begins to suck on the flesh of her neck, sinking his teeth just enough to get a moan from her. Slowly working his way back down, the raven moves his lips to her breasts. He moves his hand to where it takes a hold of a nipple while he takes the other into his mouth.

"O-Oh Sa-suke!" Karin gasps, bucking her hips against the raven's hardening member. This only earns more teasing and it gets rougher. A few moments later the red-haired teen explodes. Sasuke does not stop though as he takes the opportunity to put it in. Karin screams in both pain and pleasure, more pain than anything. The raven continues to thrust, but at the same pace in order to get his teammate use to it. Both moan and grunt in pleasure as the thrusts pick up more pace. As the raven continues to thrust, bringing the other teen into her fifth orgasm already, his mind suddenly goes on overload and everything that has been locked in back of his mind since killing his brother unleashes in front of his eyes.

_Itachi slowly makes his way towards Sasuke, fingers pointing directly in front of him. Sasuke's eyes widen as he takes steps back until suddenly he can no longer. The wall behind him stops Sasuke in his tracks and all he can do is watch as his brother gets closer. Finally, Itachi stops in front of him and brings his fingers towards Sasuke's eyes. Fearing the worst all the younger Uchiha can do is stand there and accept his fate. It does not come, instead those fingers poke his forehead. Then Itachi falls to the floor, leaving the trail of blood from his fingers down Sasuke's face. Not a second later down goes the younger Uchiha as well. Both lye on the ground, one dead while the other slowly slips into unconsciousness. _

_ Darkness, that is all he sees. Opening his eyes the teen realizes he is not dead. He slowly sits up and looks around. The man known as Madara reveals the truth about Itachi and his intentions. Everything he did, it was all for nothing, and all this time Itachi loved him! Itachi loved him! It was all so fucked up! The raven wants revenge against all of Konoha and so he joins Madara. _

_ Naruto shows up after almost killing Sakura. Even after killing Danzo, trying to kill Kakashi, and almost killing Sakura…Naruto still wants to save Sasuke._

"_I WILL save you Sasuke!"_

"_Save me from what? I don't need saving."_

"_From vengeance. I swear I will save you from it. Even if it means I will die with you!"_

_ Why? It is all so fucking confusing! I lost Itachi, after all this time, he never wanted to kill me….he lied to me because he wanted to save me! Naruto wanted to save me. He still wants to save me._

**"Sasuke!"**

_Nothing makes sense anymore! I must cleanse the Uchiha name! I MUST KILL THEM!_

**"Sasuke!" **Karin screams snapping the raven back to reality as she explodes in pure bliss and ecstasy. She looks up with glazed eyes into the spinning red irises of Sharigan. Sasuke gives one last thrust as he feels his body shudder and then he to hits his climax. He feels her walls constrict around his member, sending shudders throughout his body. All strength leaves him and he slowly pulls out of the other teen, collasping next to her. Sasuke waits for his labored breathing to calm down, looking over at his teammate he finds her already knocked out in a sex coma. Slowly getting up, his body is screaming at him in protest yelling at him to go back in bed. The last thing the young Uchiha wants is to have Karin wake up next to him in the morning and get the wrong idea. Standing up Sasuke fights the sudden dizziness that hits him, both from exhaustion and the alcohol finally taking effect. Sluggishly he grabs his boxers from the floor and slips them on, not bothering to pick up the rest of his clothes as he heads out the door. Assuming everyone is too preoccupied having fun in the party taking place and also having his bedroom two doors away Sasuke makes his way down the hallway. Leaning against the wall for support the teen does not notice someone walking up behind him.

"Hey Sasuke, are you ok?" asks Suigetsu. Sasuke ignores him, too caught up in his drunken stupor, to hear him. Walking over towards his teammate, the older teen wraps Sasuke's arm around his shoulder; Wrapping his own arm around the raven's waist in order to support him while they continue down the hall. Suigetsu ignores his comrade as he groans in protest from the sudden closeness. It is at that moment the blue-haired teen realizes that Sasuke is only in his boxers and can not help the blush that spreads across his face. Not to mention the hard-on he is getting from the feel of Sasuke's hip bone against his skin. _Thank god he is too drunk to notice what he is doing to me! _Finally, they reach the door and Suigetsu opens it. Walking in, the older teen drops Sasuke on top of the bed and goes back to close the door. Once closed he locks the door, but when he turns around he finds the raven out like a light. _Damn he looks so vulnerable! _He walks over to the side of the bed and looks down at the sleeping form. Just to make sure Sasuke is indeed done for the night he calls, "Sasuke?" No response. "Sasuke, wake up." Still no response, just the sound of the raven's breathing. Licking his lips the blue-haired teen leans down, brushing his lips against the other's.

"I would stop what I'm doing of I were you," interrupts Madara appearing from his vortex.

The teen's eyes widen and he quickly gets up from his position. All color disappears from his face. He turns to face the said man standing in front of him now. "I-I-it was-"

"Teenagers and alcohol just do not mix," Madara cuts in, "This was supposed to be a relaxing Christmas party, but instead I am babysitting my drunken family member from getting raped by his friend."

The comment makes Suigetsu blush even harder and his skin is on fire. "N-No it's not what you think."

"I can smell the alcohol on your breath boy. You don't think I know what happens when you mix underage drinking, teenage hormones, and untold desires?" Madara smirks, " You get unexpected pregnancies or worse, a sore ass."

Now it is getting uncomfortable. "I get it alright. I'm out." With that said the teen quickly unlocks the door and runs out.

Madara walks over to the opened door and closes it. He locks the door once again and makes his way back to the drunken sex-induced coma raven still lying on the bed.

"My my Sasuke, what ever will I do with you? Such a pretty little thing you are, yet so fragile on the inside.," says the older Uchiha running a hand down the younger's face.

Everyone continues enjoying the party, not knowing what is taking place just beyond the closed door.

**And there you have it. Yes I left somewhat of a cliff-hanger so that you all can use your imagination. Also, I don't know if the story is not already long enough or not long enough I don't know. Maybe I can continue, it depends on the reviews I guess. Anyway, I know it's been a while since I wrote a fic so hopefully I did ok. **


End file.
